Fans are used to cool the internal components of personal computers, and as ever more capable components such as multiple processors, high capacity memory modules, and sophisticated graphics cards are added, the heat removal requirements pose challenges. As understood herein, from both an energy and noise standpoint it is desirable to provide adequate cooling even for high capability personal computers without unduly multiplying the number of cooling fans used.